I surrender
by WantToBeANazgul
Summary: I have pretty much abandon this story forever ago, but i've been getting a lot of story/author alerts so I may rewrite it soon. I'll have to re watch the movies though.
1. Prologue

**I Surrender**

**Name: Vorta Sanguine**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Looks: Red tinted blonde short layered hair, slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, short(5'4), average weight.**

**Family: Mother**

**About Vorta: Life is hard but not to the point of it being unbearable. She wishes her mom would choose the right man and get rid of the bad one. Her mother is the only worker and her boyfriend lives with them. He drains the money with cigerettes and everything else he wants, leaving little money for bills and food. This is the only life Vorta has known, but she dreams of a far away place. A fantasy. But Vorta is Naive, the fact the even a haven can be disturbed escapes her. But none the less she wishes to be far away, in a place were things exsisted, magical things, that does not exsist here.**


	2. Chapter 1

The window was open and a light breeze blew in and rain was pouring, a girl leaned out the window with a book in her hand, the book read Lord of the Rings Return of the King. That was her favorite book of the series and the one she hates the most. The girl liked to wonder 'what if the bad guys won?' You see the girl really wanted them to win, but the bad guys never win. Sauron, The Mouth of Sauron and the Witch King of Angmar were her favorite villians of all time she cryed new tears for each one when they fell. She lifts her head to the stars that shown above, letting the rain hit her face and wished,

"I wish to go to the world were they are, and save them from their destruction."

Suddenly there was screaming down the hall. The girl slowly let her head fall and while the tears mixed with the rain. A man barged in.

"Why the hell is that window open? Get back in the damned house, you'll get sick and your going to school and doing your chores even if you're dieing!"

What gave that man the right? She angerly thought. Why was she and her mom hurt just because they are women and therefore slaves in his eyes? She was afraid to get close to men in case they hurt her like they do her mother. Slowly she turned around with a blank expression, but her eyes...her eyes were full of malice.

"How dare you look strait at me!"

Soft footsteps came running in, it was the girls mother.

"Please Vorta, do as he says."

She pleaded.

"Who said you could speak bitch?"

Her boyfriend hissed. Vorta's mother cowered. The boyfriend turned back to Vorta.

"Get in your god damned bed and stay there."

Vorta looked at the ground and walked to her bed and got it, she hated talking orders from this man but it was for her mothers sake. Soon after her mother and her boyfriend walked out.

'One day i'll be out of here, one day i'll be able to live life in stead of suffer threw it.'

Vorta thought to herself. She closed her eyes and wished once again, then fell asleep. She dreamed of falling threw time and the worlds.

What seemed to be minutes after falling asleep Vorta jerked up, she was woken by the feeling of falling and the bite of cold. She looked around in panic thinking that the covers were thrown off, making her fall to the and making her think she was going to be hit or something. But her mind went blank. Were was she?


	3. Chapter 2

Vorta was to scared to move, she thought if she just lay there nothing would notice her. But eventually she grew cold and the dark woods she lay in were to quiet on top of the fact that she feared spiders might be crawling near her, or worse on her. She shivered from both disgust and the crisp breeze. Ever so slowly she began to rise from the dirt, wincing as she felt pain. She looked over herself and just saw some scratches. Were ever she was she must have hit the ground hard. As she was tending to the scratches a sudden screech rang threw her head as the sound bounced off the trees, it was impossible to tell how far away the source of the sound was. Vorta opened her mouth to scream in fright but was glad no sound came out. She shot to her feet and scrambled to a tree and climed to one of the low branches. What she saw next either ruined or made her day. She saw four little human like beings running and tripping over fallen branches. They stopped to catch their breath. She could not believe this, this was not happening. Some lyrics from one of her favorite song came to mind, and how true they were.

"Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it all."

She whispered to her self, but in the woods were you could barely see 10 feet in front of you and scared of something thats out there, the sound of her whisper seemed to echo like the screech from only a few moments ago. The four little beings, Hobbits she noted, tensed and snapped to look in her direction.

"Um...oops?"

Vorta mummbled.

"Who's there?"

The chubby one, Sam she thought, shouted. She knew they wouldn't do her any harm so she slowly climbed out of the tree.

"I'm sorry, I got scarred when I heard a horrible scream so I climbed up this tree, I didn't mean to alarm you."

She said softly, hoping that no one or nothing other than the five of them would hear her.

"Oh...thats alright."

Said the one with the piercing blue eyes.

'I know those eyes, that Frodo. I know it.'

Vorta thought to herself.

"We need to get out of here! Before that thing finds us!"

Spoke one Hobbit a little to loudly, from his lack of thought on that matter made her assume that he was Pippin. She wanted to strangle him. Then suddenly Vorta had a thought.

'Hey I asked to have the bad guys win and to be able to save them from death, so why am I here with these annoying little beings? I mean sure there are five ringwraiths here at the moment but I don't think they are very happy right now. It would be best not to try and convince them I can help untill the despair of loosing the ring washes over. I guess I can try to get them to take me before they get stopped by the river, but I don't want them to take their anger out on me.'

Vorta sighed in defeat. And the Hobbits watched her curiously.

"Sorry i'm not from here, i'm a little lost and I don't know were to go."

She admitted.

"Well you can come with us to Bree if you like, that is if you don't mind possibly being followed by some scary thing on a horse. But I guess if you go alone then you have worse of a chance of making it out of this forest, if you can find the way out that is."

Said the Hobbit that looked slightly like Pippin, Merry. She did NOT want to go with them, the wraiths might not trust her when she trys to get them to take her to Sauron or someone else in charge if they see her with them. But she didn't seem to have any other choice in the matter.

"I guess, there is nothing else I can do at the moment. Let us hurry and get out of here so lead the way."

Nothing was said after that, they all ran for the river. Vorta was tense the whole way, waiting for the moment one of the Nazgul would jump around a tree. And right after having that thought guess what happened? You probably got it, the Nazgul jumped out in front of them(anyone know if that the witch king or some other Nazgul?). She only gave out a short scream while the other seemed like they couldn't scream, and for a moment they froze, but only for a moment. They shot off in a diffrent direction, Vorta was briefly stunned by how fast they moved before she remembered the Nazgul right in front of her. He had his sword out and looked like he was about to reach for her when she also shot off. Vorta never knew she could run so fast.

The boat suddenly came into view and she was about to breath a sigh of relief when everyone was telling her and Frodo to run. She glanced to her side and noticed that Frodo was indeed right next to her. She heard the shrill screams of the Nazgul behind her and just in time she and Frodo flew across the open water and onto the boat, Frodo almost didn't make it and Vorta almost fell off because she didn't want to squish one of them, well she did but she didn't want to be on their bad side. They all looked back to shore and saw the Nazgul trying to keep from falling in while other other Nazgul(is there supposed to be an s on the end of Nazgul if you mean more than one or just keep it Nazgul?) and then when the first steadied they all started to scream at them, again.

"Well that was close, but anyways what your name? Mine's Pip or Pippin. This is Merry, Sam and Frodo"

Said Pip in a happy go lucky voice as he pointed to his fellow Hobbits, she wanted to strangle him.

"My name is Vorta Sanguine."

Vorta sighed and tried to tune out the annoying little Hobbits as they were carried away on the current on thier way to Bree. She wanted to strangle them all.


	4. Chapter 3

If anyone is reading this can you give me some feedback? This is my first story, that I actually plan to write to the end. I know chapters are short. I'm trying to put only one major event into each story so I can get the chapters out faster. My spelling might be off, I don't have a good word program and I only skim through to make corrections and add to the parts that need to be cleared up. I'm trying to write the story with out accidentaly missing a bit of the story that is shown in the movie so no one gets confused.

Finally they had arrived near Bree, the walk to the front eterance was short but Vorta still wished it would be faster. Not only because she wanted away from the Hobbits but it was also raining, very hard to. Once they got to the road they checked the street to be sure none of the Nazgul were near and then they sprinted across to the door to Bree on the other side, quickly knocking and hoping the door would hurry and open so they could get off the road. Vorta was looking around, paranoind, as an old man opened the widows and then the door to look at them to make observations and ask questions. She ignored him and her little group untill he said something about her being the mother to these 'children'.

"They are NOT my children. They are full grown Hobbits."

She snapped at the old man. Vorta has always wanted kids but not these brats as them.

"Ohh i'm sorry miss, I didn't realise they were Hobbits untill now. I ment no insult."

He quickly stepped aside to let them in. She and the Hobbits practically ran to the inn, The Prancing Pony.

'What kind of name is that anyways?'

Vorta randomly thought to herself. When they finally reached the inn she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She knew Stridder A.K.A Aragorn was here. He seemed like a good reader of character. Thats a bad thing.

'What if he notices something about me is off?'

Vorta franticaly thought. Thats when she remembered her clothes!

'But why didn't the Hobbits ask about them?'

She looked over herself. How did she miss something like this while checking her wounds? Sure it was dark but come on! Her clothes were diffrent. She now wore all black leather, it wasn't the shiney latex kind but it wasn't that thick rough kind either. She wore a tunic was it? It was like a long short sleeved shirt in a way, boots that went to her knees and had a not high heels but the rubber(is it rubber in that time?) on the heels were thicker than the rest of the shoe. She had gloves that went half way up her forearms and a short cloak that went to her pants line with a hood that could cover all of her face if she put it up. She didn't seem to have pants but she could feel shorts or something of the sort, and lastly she had a belt that hung slightly off her hip that had a dagger on it.

'Well it would have been nice to know about this for the boat ride, I could have ended all my problems with suicide or murder.'

As she was thinking about which one she would rather have done, and she was leaning toward murder, she couldn't help the bad guys if she was dead now could she? But anyways she didn't notice the hobbits talking at a table and Stridder staring at her and the Hobbits. Vorta was forced out of her thoughts when Merry walk past her with his 'pint'. Suddenly a man walked up to her, he was clearly drunk, and asked to buy her an ale. She didn't know about this time and world's drinking ages but in hers it was illegal, she lightly let the man down. She never had a taste for any type of alcohol anyways. As she was wondering she heard gasping near her and turned to see what was happening, she saw everyone looking at an empty spot on the floor.

'What the?...Oh Frodo accidentaly put on the ring I think, shows how much I pay attention.'

Vorta thought sarcastically. She saw two people walking up the stairs a few moments later.

'That must be Aragorn and Frodo.'

And seconds after the other three Hobbits followed.

'Hmm should I go with or stay behind when they go to sleep in that other room when the wraiths come?...nah if I don't go with them then I probably won't cross paths with the wriaths again and I don't want to confront them while they are stabbing shit.'

Vorta ran up the stairs and caught up to the three Hobbits before they barged in. She took out her dagger, wishing she could stab Aragorn and the other for with it. But that would be a stupid idea.

Soon everyone was sound asleep, well except Aragorn and Vorta, who was uncomfortable sleeping near them. She lay there in sorrow, wondering if her mother was ok with her gone and being alone with her boyfriend. But she always pushed threw. Vorta let out a low sigh. Being startled out of her thoughts by a scream Vorta jumped and fell out of bed as the other Hobbits also were startled by the sound.

'How come i'm always getting scarred shitless by that scream? I mean come on if they take me with them eventually then i'm going to have to get used to it.'

Vorta thought annoyed. She moved around a bit, she felt strangley uncomfortable and looked around to see why, and then she stopped. Aragorn was starring at her.

'What the hell? Is there something on me? No it's not that kind of stare. He's with Arwen! No not that kind of stare either. Maybe he knows theres something diffrent about me.'

"Whats your name?"

He asked, shattering her thoughts.

"My name? My name is Vorta Sanguine."

she answered carefully.

"Thats an odd name, your not from around here are you?"

Yup he knew something wasn't right about her. As she open her mouth to speak they all hear the sound of screeching and hooves angerly pounding away from them. They all breathed out the sigh they had been holding in.


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter is shorter than the last two but i'm putting chapter five out in about 30-mins to an hour to make up for it.

Vorta wished she said she didn't want to follow them. She never liked going long distances on foot or in a car, well she would go in a car if she didn't get car sick. She instead of whining she settled for sighing. She was glad the Hobbits had to stop for food even though Aragorn made them make it and eat while walking, hell he would have made them make it while walking if they had those tiny BQ's from her world. Every once in a while she would hum a tune and they would look at her in interest considering that her music was so diffren't from theirs.

'Why am I doing this?'

She was surprised by her own thought. She was here to see the bad guys win for once and make sure they don't die.

'But why does it matter so much?'

Well she WAS sick of the good guys ALWAYS winning, it was just so predictable.

'So why didn't I just dream up some story instead of living one and changing fate?'

She had no answer.

'Why do I want them to live so badly?'

Well Sauron can't win if he's dead, he can if the Mouth of Sauron and the Witch-King dies.

'So why does the thought them dieing hurt so bad?'

It was a truth hidden by a lie, why didn't she want HIM to die?

'Well I guess he HAS always been my favorite, he's the only one I cryed for when he died.'

Vorta sighed, how was she going to not gush over him? This was going to be harder than she thought at first. A song came to mind, it wasn't a perfect match but it was close. She opened her mouth and softly sang to herself.

"I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to"

She sighed and looked down, watching her feet as they took her to a place were she would see him again.

"Who is he?"

She heard someone ask, it sounded like Aragorn.

"No one you know, hes not that good of a person. He's just a guy I saw from a distance and everything about him seems so perfect. He doesn't even know me. He's seen me but only a few times and I know that he will never love me. I don't think he's capable of loving."

Aragorn gave me a sad look and said,

"Well when this is all over, you'll be a hero. He'll notice you. Trust me."

"Well I hope he notices me sooner, maybe he'll listen to what I have to say. It could change everything."

She let a small smile appear on her lips, she knew Aragorn would find something odd to what she said.

'Let him think something is wrong, it will be fun to see his face when he finds out he's been helping the person who is seeing to his doom and the doom of all of Middle Earth...including his Arwen.'

My smile turned malicious and Aragorns eyes grew wide in worry and slight miss trust. He quickly walked towards the Hobbits just to get away from her.

'This will be so much fun.'

They stopped at some place out in the middle of nowhere, Aragorn said the name but she wasn't listening. He had givin them weapons but Vorta refused the short sword, saying that she prefered her dagger because it was easier to control but really she just didn't want to accept anything from him. Aragorn then went off to either get food or to keep watch somewere. Frodo went to sleep while the other Hobbits seem to be getting stuff out of their packs.

'Oh I remember, they are going to start a fire to cook some food. The wraiths will be coming. I think this will be as good a time as any to ask them if they will accept my help. Maybe I should wait untill after the attack, and stay back but keep in sight. When Aragorn comes and attacks i'll wait untill they start to run and then jump down and follow them. I could say something about them not being defeated like then again and add to the effect I could say that to the one with the flaming stick in his face.'

Vorta laughed a little causing the Hobbits to look at her curiously.

"Whats so funny?"

Asked Pippin as he looked around trying to see what I saw.

"Oh nothing sorry, just thinking."

They nodded their heads and went back to cooking.

'Soon.'

Vorta thought. About ten minutes after thinking that Frodo woke up because of the smoke and started the scream at them. And then the chilling shrieks came, and for once she wasn't scared infact she wanted to laugh.


	6. Chapter 5

As Vorta stared down the cliff at the five approching ringwriaths, the four Hobbits behind her scrambled to get their weapons out and then ran to the very top of the foundation that they were on. After a moment Vorta turned and walked slowly behind them.

'How easy it would be to come up behind them and slit their little throughts, that should show the ringwraiths that I mean to help them in their goal.'

But again she knew that it was a stupid idea, Aragorn would evetually come and with him being a Ranger he would notice that the wraiths didn't kill them, that the blade was a dagger and they were killed from behind so they were either comfortable with that person there or the person was stealthy and ringwraiths had metal shoes. Thoes were hard to be stealthy in. No she would have to go with her plan, stay back but in sight so the ringwriaths could see her. Maybe they'll notice that she isn't trying to harm them or protect the others. Then she heard a light pang of metal on stone, they were here.

The Hobbits didn't seem the hear the light steps of the Nazgul but Frodo seemed to sense something and turned right as they were coming out of the shadows. She could tell he was scarred because he backed away and pushed threw the others, letting them be his shield.

'Well well seem Frodo here has a bit of selfishness, letting them get hurt before him.'

Suddenly Sam charged the group of Nazgul only to be thrown into a wall. Pippin and Merry were next and the same happened to them.

'Well what do you know?'

Vorta thought sarcastically.

Frodo stumbled backwards and dropped his sword, he was crawling on his back to get away.

'Coward~'

Vorta thought in a sing song voice(if thats what you would call it). She saw him take the ring out of his pocket and seem to think about putting it on, and put it on he did. She watched him disapear to her eyes but the Nazgul acted like he was still right there, which to them he probably was. Vorta shifted a bit to get a better view but her movement caught one of the Nazgul's attention. He turn and walked towards her with his sword out. She watched him with wide eyes and noticed something out of the corner of her eye and then she heard Frodo scream. The Witch-King stabbed Frodo. Right as the Nazgul infront of me was close enough to hit her Aragorn came running out while shouting, that got the Nazgul's attention. Soon it was five agains't one and the one was winning to Vorta's displeasure. The fight raged on for a minute or two, during that time Vorta was thinking of snatching the ring and running but the other Hobbits were near and they would draw Aragorn's attention, there was no way she would be able to get away. If the Nazgul couldn't win, then she sure couldn't. Vorta watched as Aragorn threw thew the torch in one of their faces and winced as that Nazgul ran into another and set him on fire to.

'Well thats gotta suck, that other Nazgul doesn't seem to be very happy. And neither are my ears, one screaming was enough but now there are two! Oh wait three I think, the Witch-King must be making them retreat or something.'

Vorta took that as her leave and jumped down following the one that was set on fire by his companion instead of the one with the stick in his face, she probably wouldn't be able to keep a straight face while talking to the stick guy. The random one on fire seemed to run around randomly, not daring to jump on his horse at the moment so she looked around and saw one that was not on fire and therefore more approchable, gathering all her courage she ran towards him while hoping he wouldn't ride off before she got there.

"Hey! You Nazgul! I need to tell you something about the ring!"

She screamed at him and not only him but alll the Nazgul stopped and looked at her, even the ones on fire. Suddenly uncomfortable she looked back to the one she had been talking to.

"I come from...well you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just know that were I come from is a far away place and there is a story. The story being lived right now. I know how this storry ends. I know that Sauron looses and that the ring is destroyed."

The Nazgul shiffted after she said that.

"BUT I might be able to help you win. If you let me speak to who ever is incharge i'll tell you everything that I know about this story. So you will be able to find the ring-bearer before he throws it into the fires of Mt. Doom near the eye of Sauron."

They were silent for a moment. Then the one infront of her spoke,

"I have see you with the halflings, you fled with the rest of them from us. Why the change of heart?"

He seemed to hiss.

"Well at that time I had just woken up and found that I was in a strange place and I was scared. When I realised were I was I wasn't ready to face you yet, I wasn't ready to face the fact I was here even. I fled because I knew you would fail in getting the ring and I didn't want you to take your anger out on me and the same situation in Bree."

They were all silent after that. The one in front of me spoke again.

"I am the Witch-King of Angmar, you will come with us to our lord, he will diside if your information is true or false and what to do with you from there."

It didn't sound that promising but she would take it.

"Ok, I hope he believes the unbelieveable or at least gives me a chance to prove it."

"Even if your claim is false, the information you say you have is invaluable. He will be sure that you don't have it before he completely dismisses you."

"Well that sounds a bit better...I guess, and just so you know when you go to fight at Gondor be sure you watch out for a woman dressed in all armour. She will have a helmet on and she will kill your dragon and then kill you."

More silence filled the air. Suddenly the Witch-King jumped off his horse and picked Vorta up and set her on the horse then got behind her to shield her from harm. And then seconds after the others mounted and they rode off at breakneck speed. The wind bit at her face but it felt wonderful. As soon as she got cold though the Witch-King wrapped her in his cloak so she wouldn't get sick. The action soothed her, and she felt safe in his arms. And slowly she drifed off to sleep.


	7. AN I May Re Write

I deleted the other author's note chapters. When I first made this story I did a lot of things diffrently than I do now, i'm actually surprised that so many people like it, I will try to re write the story but I have no idea when or if I will. As for the question about my character being a dark elf...truth be told I am a Elder Scrolls fan and have always liked the dark elfs! I can change he name from dark elf to something else if you don't like the mix up between orcs and dark elfs. For example the elfs in LOTR are all diffrent depending on where they live. SO she could come from some place that 'dark elfs' are common. When I think about it I see a steampunk city up in some mountains(probably because of the Kelari from RIFT). Oh and also, I will be changing the back ground, the abusive thing is SO over used. 


End file.
